Rain, Realizations and Regrets
by Deemenzel
Summary: Après que Rachel ai perdu ceux qu'elle aime dans un feu, Shelby semble être la seule à pouvoir l'aider...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voilà ma première fiction, enfin si je peux la nommer ainsi, puisque ce n'est autre que la traduction d'une fiction écrite au départ en anglais et que j'ai trouvé géniale. Tellement géniale, que je voulais la partager avec vous :) J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.**

**Bisous, Deemenzel :)**

**(Fic de départ: Rain, Realization and Regrets by .Girl)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La pluie tombait sur la chaussée, remplissant la rue et les grilles d'évacuation. Ses pieds étaient douloureux et ses mollets étaient en feux, mais ça ne la fit pas s'arrêter. Même si l'eau envahissait ses talons noirs, elle continua à marcher. Tous les passants qui la voyaient pensait surement que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une femme surprise par la pluie. Mais en réalité c'était surtout une femme détruite et à la recherche d'un moyen de dire à cette personne si spéciale à ses yeux qu'elle avait besoin d'elle.

Elle se dirigea vers un parc, s'assit sur une balançoire et se balança d'avant en arrière. Elle éclata en sanglots, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie qui coulait sur son parfait visage. Son cœur était brisé, plus rien n'avait de sens désormais. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, l'orage s'était calmé, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. La nuit était tombée. Enlevant ses chaussures, elle se leva. Le sable encore gorgé d'eau s'accrochait à ses doigts de pied alors qu'elle se guidait avec les lampadaires pour sortir du parc. Elle était restée quatre heures assise sur cette balançoire à pleurer, elle était épuisée.

En se dirigeant vers sa maison quelque chose en elle lui fit changer de route. Prendre cette rue qui lui était si familière depuis tant d'année lui redonna les larmes aux yeux. De l'autre côté du trottoir, elle promena son regard sur chaque fenêtre de la maison et s'arrêta sur celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Comme toutes les autres, il n'y avait pas de lumière. L'allée était vide, appart une voiture argentée garée face au garage. _Était-elle chez elle ? Étaient ils sortis en une famille ?_

Alors qu'une voiture tout phare allumait avançait dans la rue, elle se couvrit la tête avec sa veste. La Range Rover s'arrêta dans l'allée. L'homme aux cheveux bouclés sortit et courra de l'autre côté de la voiture pour aider la jeune fille brune à sortir du 4x4. Ils partagèrent un long baisé avant que celle-ci ne rentre dans la maison.

En sortant de l'allée, le jeune homme remarqua son coach debout sur le trottoir opposé. Il courra jusqu'à la femme trempée et enveloppa son corps. Il lui proposa de la ramener chez elle, elle accepta et s'assit à côté de lui, là où sa fille s'était tenue quelque minute plus tôt.

Elle parla peu pendant le trajet, mais écouta son élève lui raconter des anecdotes sur la future diva de Broadway à qui elle avait donné naissance il y a ça 16 ans de cela. Mère et fille étaient très ressemblantes. Elles étaient toutes deux d'incroyables fans de Barbra Streisand, elles avaient un talent impressionnant pour le chant et chacune était à la recherche de ses racines.

Elle remercia le jeune homme de 17 ans et entra dans sa maison, posant ses clefs sur la table de l'entrée et jetant son manteau sur le canapé. Assise dans son salon, elle pianota sur le petit piano de bébé créant une mélodie qui enroba cette femme exténuée. Il était désormais 3 heures du matin, elle se glissa entre les couvertures et reposa sa tête sur les oreillers. Cette nuit là, elle rêva d'un monde dans lequel elle aurait une fille à elle. Si seulement ces rêves pouvaient devenir réalité, mais seul le temps pourrait le dire.

* * *

**TBC**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Désolé je vous ai fait attendre un temps presque mortelle, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail et pour ma défense ce chapitre était très long! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à faire de la pub, ça me motivera surement à écrire plus vite ;p**

**Bonne lecture, et tant que j'y pense n'hésitez pas à laisser des review: ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant!**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Rachel ne pensait pas que sa vie pouvait aller plus mal que ce qu'elle avait été le 8 juin 2010. Elle ne venait pas seulement de perdre les Régionales, sa mère biologique venait aussi de lui dire qu'elle n'avait officiellement pas de place pour elle dans sa vie. Ce que Rachel ne comprenait toujours pas. Shelby était passée au dessus de tellement de difficultés pour trouver Rachel, tout ça pour la laisser tomber. Deux fois.

* * *

Quatre mois plus tard, le 25 octobre, son monde s'effondra et tout ce qu'elle avait connu avait disparu aussi vite que le feu s'était propagé.

C'était un mardi après-midi, Rachel avait été appelée pendant la répétition et on lui avait annoncé que ses deux pères étaient morts dans un feu chez elle quelques heures plus tôt. Mlle Pillsbury l'avait retenue pendant qu'elle pleurait et ses camarades lui avait donné leurs condoléances, l'avaient invitée à dormir chez eux si elle avait besoin et quelques uns lui avait promis qu'il lui donnerait des habits, étant donné qu'il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus de maison, plus d'habits, plus de parents. Elle avait fini par passer la nuit chez Tina et ce pendant 3 jours, avant que les seuls grands-parents toujours en vie qui lui restaient arrivent de Californie pour s'occuper de l'enterrement et pour l'aider à ne pas s'effondrer. Ses grands-parents décidèrent qu'il était mieux pour Rachel de rester dans l'Ohio pendant sa 1ère et de faire sa terminale à Sacramento. Après l'enterrement, Jacob Berry retourna en Californie pendant que sa femme, Kimberley Berry, loua un appartement deux pièces dans la banlieue de Lima. Les deux filles, irait de temps à autre en Californie, pour le week-end ou pendant les vacances.

Maintenant, 6 mois après la mort de ses parents, Rachel reconstruisait toujours sa vie mais ça lui semblait inutile étant donné qu'elle s'apprêtait à déménager dans 2 mois et qu'elle allait devoir reconstruire sa vie à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de retourner en Californie avec ses grands-parents. Personne à New Direction n'était heureux avec cela, mais ils essayaient tout de même de faire de leur mieux pendant qu'elle était toujours là.

« Je te cherchais », lança Fin, en entrant dans la salle de chant. Rachel était assise par terre, le dos contre le mur. Il s'accroupit et embrassa sa copine alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? «

« Je mange »

« Ca y ressemble effectivement », dit-il en regardant son plat de nourriture à moitié mangé et froid

« J'ai été distraite » Rachel soupira en haussant les épaules. « Comment ça se fait que tu soit là ? Tu devrais pas être en cours d'Espagnol ? »

« Tina et Mercedes m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas voulu venir avec elle à Breadstix et je sais à quel point tu es fan de leur plat de lasagnes végétariennes, donc j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas et je voulais vérifier que tout aller bien »

« Je vais bien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim » annonça-t-elle, en essayant de convaincre son copain que tout allait bien, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas.

Finn réalisa que Rachel n'était pas prêtre à lui dire quoi que ce soit, il la laissa donc dans ses pensées et retourna en cours. La pause déjeuner se termina 15 minutes plus tard et elle ramassa ses affaires pour aller en cours de psychologie. Rachel eu du mal à se concentrer en classe. Ses pensées naviguées entre les souvenirs de ses pères, le jour de l'accident et le duet qu'elle avait chanté avec sa mère. Le reste de la journée, Rachel était dans le brouillard et ne s'ouvrit à personne. Elle ignora même ses amis de façon à ne pas avoir à répondre à leurs questions.

En chemin vers la salle de chant pour la répétition de la chorale, Rachel décida qu'elle n'avait pas envie de chanter ou de dancer. Elle annonça à Mr Schue qu'elle avait mal à la tête, et elle prit un siège avec la permission de ne pas s'entrainer ce jour là. Une fois la dernière personne arrivée, le coach aux cheveux bouclés fit mettre en place le groupe et leurs fit chanter une chanson de Jay-Z. Pendant la performance, Rachel reçu quelques regards inquiets car quoi qu'il arrivait dans la vie de Rachel Berry elle ne faisait jamais de pause. En voyant qu'il était bientôt 5 heures, Rachel attrapa son sac et sortie de la salle. Elle voulait sortir d'ici avant que Mr Schue ne laisse partir les autres.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa voiture, Quinn courut vers Rachel. Les adolescentes avaient une relation assez mouvementée auparavant mais depuis que Quinn avait dirigé une collecte de fonds pour que Rachel puisse s'acheter de nouveaux habits et des choses pour sa chambre, elles étaient devenues plus proche.

« Est-ce-que tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? Ma tante a un rendez-vous chez le docteur, du coup je dois récupérer Beth plus tôt. » Demanda la blonde dans l'idée d'interroger son amie sur ce qui n'allait pas.

« Pas de problème » Rachel acquiesça en ouvrant sa portière.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda nonchalamment Quinn tout en accrochant sa ceinture.

« Super » mentis Rachel en allumant la radio espérant que Quinn comprendrait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler.

« Ca fait un an n'est-ce-pas ? » dit Quinn, en regardant dehors par sa fenêtre.

« Hmm ? » Rachel demanda, n'ayant pas tout comprit étant donné qu'elle pensait à ses pères.

« Depuis que tu a rencontré Shelby » elle répondit en se tournant vers Rachel. « C'est pour ca que tu as agit… bizarrement ?

« Un an? » Rachel demanda dans le vide. Après avoir passé un certain moment à recalculer, elle en était venue à la conclusion que ça faisait bien un an. « Si tu le dis. »

« Tu lui as parlé dernièrement ? »

« Non, je l'ai pas vue depuis les Régionales » annonça Rachel en entrant dans la résidence. « Tu as besoin que je t'attende ? »

« Non, ma tante peut nous déposer chez nous. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre que ma voiture sorte du garage ! », s'exclama Quinn en prenant son sac. « Appelle moi si tu as besoin, sinon à demain ! »

« Ok » Rachel agita la main et sorti du parking pour rentrer chez elle. Sa grand-mère était assise dans le salon, regardant le journal en tricotant une autre couverture pour l'hôpital des enfants. « Salut Mamie »

« Bonjour Rachel, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Super » elle souri et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour manger une banane. Elle retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de sa grand-mère. « Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum j'ai finis une couverture et je viens de commencer celle là. J'ai mangé avec quelques personnes du Canasta Club et je suis allée au cimetière..» partagea Kimberley tout en continuant à tricoter, sans remarquer que Rachel était tendue. Elle se relaxa un peu pendant que Kimberley lui racontait les potins du Canasta Club.

Rachel se leva pour aller à la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et s'arrêta subitement quand elle entendit un nom, qui lui était familier, prononcé à la télévision. Cherchant la télécommande, elle finit par se tourner vers sa grand-mère et lui demanda de retourner en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? » demanda la femme de 64 ans à sa petite fille face à sa panique soudaine, mais celle-ci lui fit signe de se taire.

_« Une femme a été emmenée à l'hôpital après avoir été percutée par une voiture à midi 40, alors qu'elle marchait dans le parking d'une grande surface de l'est de Lima. Shelby Corcoran est actuellement traitée à l'hôpital public de Lima pour ses multiples blessures. Le conducteur du véhicule quand à lui était drogué et est actuellement en garde à vue »_

« Pourquoi ce nom me dis quelque chose.. ? » s'interrogea Kimberley

« Merde! » jura Rachel à mis mot. Elle prit ses clés sur la table de l'entrée et son téléphone dans son sac à main. « Je vais sortir un peu, ok ? »

« Tu seras rentrée à quelle heure ? » Kim demanda, sans demander où partait Rachel car elle savait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par la drogue ou l'alcool.

« Au plus tard à 10h30 » répondit-elle

« 11 heures couvre-feu » cria la grand-mère alors que sa petite fille claquait la porte.

Rachel se sentie mal jusqu'à l'hôpital. A sa plus grande surprise, le même sentiment qui l'avait prise quand elle avait perdu ses pères la reprenait en ce moment. Mais cette fois, pour une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital n'était pas très long, mais il lui sembla durer des jours. Elle se gara dans le parking réservé aux visiteurs, elle ferma sa porte, se dirigea vers les portes coulissantes et s'arrêta à la réception.

« La chambre de Shelby Corcoran s'il-vous-plait » demanda Rachel.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta les 6 étages. Essoufflée, prête à étouffer, elle se calma et chercha la plaque sur le mur : chambre 624. Arrivée, elle prit un grand souffle et poussa la porte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ça.

Shelby un jour si sure d'elle et forte était aujourd'hui abattue et cassée. Elle était faible, meurtri et reliée à pleins de machines. Couvrant sa bouche, Rachel retint les larmes qui menaçait de coulaient sur ses joues. Shelby était endormie, Rachel était heureuse de cela sachant la douleur qu'elle devrait subir dans le cas inverse et ca lui permettait de ne pas avoir à subir la réunion entre mère et fille.

Alors que Rachel se rapprochait de sa mère, elle vit que les blessures et les bleus étaient pires que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le côté droit de son visage était, pour 70%, bleu et violet, là où sa tête avait percuté le béton. Quelques éraflures couvraient son front. Deux des doigts de la main droite de Shelby étaient cassés.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Amber, l'infirmière de Mme Corcoran pour cette nuit » s'introduisit une femme d'environ 30 ans alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la chambre. Elle souri à Rachel alors qu'elle s'arrêta derrière l'adolescente pour vérifier l'intraveineuse qui était reliée au bras de Shelby.

« Rachel »

« Oh c'est donc toi ! Contente de te rencontrer, même si je m'imaginais plutôt que tu étais une enfant » gloussa Amber.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Rachel confuse alors qu'Amber se dirigeait de l'autre côté de la chambre pour regarder la tension, la pression sanguine et la machine à Oxygène de Shelby.

« Avec tous les médicaments qu'elle prend pour la douleur, elle oscille entre conscience et inconscience. Elle ne reste pas éveillée très longtemps, mais elle demande à voir son bébé : Rachel », expliqua Amber.

« Oh.. » Rachel en déduisit que Shelby devait rêver du jour où elle lui avait donné naissance. « Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme ça ? »

« Depuis qu'elle est sous traitement. Mais nous allons baisser la dose demain et voir comment elle réagit. Ses blessures ne guériront que dans quelques mois, mais elle devrait faire rétablissement complet. »

« Cool », lança Rachel soulagée. « Donc elle sera réveillée demain ? »

« Pour une plus longue période que d'habitude, mais elle dormira quand même beaucoup », l'informa Amber. « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? »

« Non c'est bon je vais rester encore un petit moment » annonça-t-elle, en pensant qu'elle pouvait rester encore un peu étant donné que Shelby était endormie.

« Si elle se réveille après que tu sois partie, je lui dirais que tu es passée » offrit Amber.

« C'est bon, vous n'avez pas besoin » Rachel secoua sa tête.

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que je suis certaine qu'elle serait heureuse de savoir que tu es venue la voir. Personne ne l'a appelée ou n'est venue la voir. »

« Je reviendrais demain et la verrais quand elle sera plus lucide » annonça Rachel après avoir repensé au fait de ne pas y retourner.

« Ok, bon, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, vient me trouver » lança Amber avant de quitter la chambre.

Rachel prit une chaise pliante en bois appuyée contre le mur et débâtie sur le côté du lit où elle devrait s'assoir. Etant donné que son côté droit été le plus abimé, elle s'assit finalement du côté gauche de Shelby de façon à ne voir que la partie la moins touchée du visage de sa mère. Dépliant la chaise en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle s'assit et se pencha sur le lit. La main de Shelby était branchée à l'intraveineuse, elle glissa donc doucement sa main sous celle de Shelby et entrecroisa leurs doigts. Main dans la main avec sa mère, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Rachel.

« Nous ne serons peut-être jamais capable d'avoir une quelconque relation et j'ai surement été blessée par se que tu as dit, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Je veux que tu ailles mieux, de façon à savoir que je ne suis pas orpheline même si tu ne veux pas être ma mère. J'aimerais juste être sûr que tu vas bien. » Raconta Rachel à Shelby dans la chambre d'hôpital mal éclairée. Elle espérait que Shelby ouvrirait les yeux et la regarder, mais ça n'arriva pas. Pendant les 3 heures qui suivirent, Rachel continua à tenir la main de sa mère, tout en lui chantant des chansons. Quand Shelby se déplaça dans son sommeil, Amber arriva et fit comprendre à Rachel que c'était la fin des visites. Rachel replaça la chaise contre le mur, s'arrêta à côté du lit de Shelby et lissa ses cheveux. « Je te verrais demain »

« Tu rentres tôt » lança Kim alors que Rachel entrait dans d'appartement « Ce n'est que 21h45 »

« Je sais » dit-elle en s'asseyant à la table.

« Est-ce-que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu bizarre depuis que tu as vu le reportage sur cette femme à la télévision » annonça Kimberley. « C'était une amie à tes pères ? Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu son prénom auparavant »

« Oui elle les connaissait du lycée » répondit Rachel, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire la vérité en ce moment.

« Tu la connaissais bien ? »

« Pas vraiment » répondit-elle franchement « Je vais aller la voir demain pendant ma pause déjeuner »

« D'accord, fait juste en sorte d'être de retour à l'heure pour les cours» averti Kim avant de se lever. Elle embrassa le front de Rachel, « Je vais aller me coucher, ne va pas au lit trop tard »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit »

Le lendemain matin à l'école, tous ceux qui savaient que Shelby était la mère de Rachel l'arrêtèrent pour lui demander comment elle allait. Traversant la foule de gens, elle rejoignit son casier et se dirigea vers sa première heure de cours. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'école, Rachel se surprit à regarder régulièrement l'heure et à prier que 11h30 arrive rapidement. Normalement elle adorait l'école et détestait lorsque ça finissait.

Dès qu'elle entendit la sonorie, Rachel se précipita hors de la salle de cours et s'arrêta à son casier pour laisser toutes ses affaires. Ne prenant que son sac à main, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et roula en direction de l'hôpital. Prenant l'ascenseur cette fois ci, Rachel alla directement à la chambre de Shelby. La porte était ouverte et Rachel passa sa tête par la porte pour trouver Shelby assise sur son lit.

La femme essayait de manger un bol de gelée mais l'intraveineuse dans sa main l'en empêchait. Laissant tomber avec frustration, Shelby frappa sa fourchette sur la tablette et gémit de douleur. Décidant de ne pas laisser sa mère souffrir plus longtemps, elle pénétra dans la chambre.

« Hé, qu'est-ce-que cette fourchette t'as fait ? » Gloussa nerveusement Rachel.

La tête de Shelby se tourna rapidement vers la porte en entendant la voix de Rachel « Rachel ? »

« En chair et en os » répondit Rachel marchant jusqu'au pied du lit et croisant ses bras. « Je dois dire que c'est rassurant de voir que tu es réveillée et que tu sembles en meilleure forme qu'hier soir »

« Tu es venue ? »

« Ouais » répondit Rachel, laissant tomber ses bras pour poser ses mains sur le lit. « J'ai entendu parler de toi au journal et je suis venue te voir mais tu étais endormie »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, pas après… » Shelby baissa sa tête sous la honte « … pas après ce que je t'ai dit »

« Disons que je ne suis pas une si grosse garce» murmura Rachel pour piquer Shelby et elle le savait. Shelby releva la tête et repoussa quelques larmes avec précaution. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux femmes et Rachel prit l'initiative de reprendre la conversation « Donc la gelée ? »

« Ces idiots veulent que je mange c'est vieux trucs fade à cause des médicaments que je prends. Ils veulent être sur que je ne mange pas plus que ce que peut supporter mon estomac. Biensûr, je ne pourrais pas savoir si la gelée à un mauvais impact sur lui étant donné que je ne peux pas tenir cette putain de fourchette sans avoir mal à cause de cette maudite IV » souffla Shelby avec colère. Curieusement elle se trouva aussi énervée vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait fait à Rachel qu'avec le régime stupide qu'on lui imposait.

Rachel soupira phase à la colère de Shelby et marcha jusqu'au côté gauche du lit, attrapant la gelée et la fourchette. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, elle attrapa un peu de gelée et tendis la fourchette devant la bouche de Shelby « Ouvre »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me nourrir » elle remua la tête.

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? » demanda Rachel avec force. Shelby soupira et ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur.

« Donc, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Shelby en épluchant son orange.

« J'ai eu mes hauts et mes bas » dit Rachel en haussant les épaules, regardant la tasse en plastique « Plus de bas que de haut, mais je suis en vie »

« Est-ce à cause de moi ?

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi » cassa Rachel

« Rachel, pourquoi es-tu ici ? A un moment tu es gentille avec moi et l'autre tu me cris dessus » demanda Shelby. Ca n'était pas une question injuste et elle avait besoin de connaitre la réponse.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu dur d'être dans la même pièce que la personne qui m'a laissée tomber à 3 reprises » répondit Rachel en se levant et en jetant la gelée. « Donc excuse moi de ne pas savoir comment agir avec toi ! »

« Me crier dessus ne nous mènera nulle part » lança Shelby

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue à venir ici » annonça Rachel en attrapant son sac au pied du lit. « Je vois que tu n'as pas changé… »

« Rachel arrête! » cria Shelby

« Non, j'ai cru pendant longtemps que j'avais besoin d'une mère et à chaque fois que tu m'as laissée, je me suis dis qu'un jour tu verrais que c'était une erreur. Mais je ne suis toujours pas assez bonne pour toi, hein ? Qu'est-ce-que ça changerait de toute façon ? » Rachel répliqua, en essayant de garder le même ton pour ne pas montrer à Shelby qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Rachel attendit sur le pas de la porte que Shelby dise quelque chose mais après quelque instant elle sortit de la chambre « Bonne vie MAMAN »

Il ne suffisait plus que Rachel claque la porte pour que Shelby commence à pleurer. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu laisser les choses aller comme ça, comment était-ce possible qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir une simple conversation avec Rachel sans que ça finisse en engeulade ? Pourquoi elle devait être aussi lâche ?

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Ce n'est pas comme si Rachel allait vouloir me parler, elle avait été claire la dernière fois, elle ne voulait plus me revoir, pourtant j'étais ici. Pénétrant dans l'opéra, j'essuyais les gouttes de sueur qui coulait sur mon front. Le soleil de Juillet était fort et je dois dire que j'étais contente de rentrer dans la salle climatisée. Même si j'étais déjà venue ici des milliers de fois, c'est la première fois que j'étais aussi stressée en marchant dans le hall.

Des parents se précipitaient de tous les côtés essayant de trouver leurs enfants qui venaient juste de finir de chanter, pendant que les autres se préparaient à monter sur scène. Je choisi un siège au fond de l'auditorium pour regarder les « New Direction ». Le groupe des 12 adolescents entra sur la scène tout en commençant leur medley. Je remarquai que Rachel n'était nulle part. Alors que les dernières notes sonnèrent, je me levai pour rejoindre la pièce verte. J'arrivais devant au moment où New Direction courait toujours pleins d'adrénaline vers la salle. Will me vit arriver et ferma la porte pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Shelby ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Will en levant la tête vers moi « Comment vas-tu depuis ton accident ? »

« Ca va, mes blessures ont toutes cicatrisé et j'ai presque retrouvé toute l'utilité de mes jambes. Encore environ 3 semaines, et avec la rééducation je serais être comme neuve » je répondis.

« Tant mieux. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici ? » Will croisa les bras.

« Eh bien… J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez gagné les Régionales, du coup je me suis dit que je pourrais venir vous supportez » je dis et il me regarda avec un regard bizarre. « Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment une bonne relation avec Rachel, mais… »

« Shelby, Rachel ne fait plus parti des New Direction » intervint Will.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle a abandonné? »

« Elle est partie en Californie »

« Qu'est-ce-qui est si important en Californie pour que ses pères aient eu le besoin de la transférer à l'autre bout du pays ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Will en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Les pères de Rachel sont morts il y 9 mois. La grand-mère de Rachel a donc déménagé à Lima pour s'occuper d'elle et pour qu'elle puisse finir sa 1ère. Elles sont partis 2 jours après le début des vacances d'été »

« Oh mon dieu, pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? » haletais-je

« Parce que tu lui as dis que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'être dans sa vie »

« Ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire » je secouais la tête « Je voulais dire que ça changerais nos vies. Elle aurait pu venir me voir, j'aurais été là pour elle. »

« Rencontrer sa mère aurait été un changement dans sa vie mais tu n'as pas été là pour elle » remarqua Will.

« Merci » je le foudroyais et tournais les talons. Je sortis sous le soleil chaud de ce moi de Juillet et m'arrêtais sur le parking pour héler un taxi. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte du taxi jaune quelqu'un appela mon nom.

« Mlle Corcoran ! » Je relevai la tête et vis Finn devant moi. « Mr Shue nous a dit que vous étiez venue chercher Rachel »

« Oui, mais apparemment ça n'a pas vraiment marché » je marmonnais.

« Hé Madame, vous partez ou quoi ? »

« Oui j'arrive, deux petites secondes » dis-je au conducteur de taxi et avant de retourner mon attention vers Finn.

« Nous avons besoin que Rachel revienne dans l'Ohio. La seule personne qui puisse changer ce qui est en train de se passer, c'est vous. Elle vous manque, et on sait tous que vous lui manquez »

« Je ne peux rien faire, pour se qui arrive à Rachel. Je n'ai aucun droit parental sur elle, seuls ses grands-parents l'ont. Rachel va devoir rester en Californie jusqu'à ses 18 ans » lui annonçais-je en sachant que c'était la seule solution.

« Sacramento n'est pas sa maison. Lima l'est. Ses grands-parents ont pris à Rachel la dernière chose qui lui restait depuis que tout à commencer à aller mal. Ils lui ont pris la chorale et ses amis. Elle est si malheureuse là-bas » Finn explosa.

« Aller madame » cria le chauffeur de taxi.

« Pouvez simplement la fermer et attendre ? » je criai en retour. « Finn… Je ne suis pas sa mère »

« Vous savez je croyais que le coup de la garce sans cœur était juste une exagération, mais maintenant je vois bien que c'est exactement ce que vous êtes » il baissa dangereusement la voix. « Vous avez pris l'avion de l'Ohio à New York pour une raison et il se trouve que c'était pour voir Rachel. Qu'est-ce-que vous vouliez faire ? Juste aller la voir, la féliciter et la quitter, encore fois ? Rachel n'est pas un jeu, avec lequel vous pouvez faire tous ce que vous voulez. Venir ici, était une preuve qu'il y a une part de vous qui veut arranger les choses avec elle, mais pour certaines putains de raisons, que personne ne connait, vous refuser d'essayer de construire une relation avec Rachel. Peut-être que finalement c'est bien que vous n'ayez aucun droit sur Rachel et maintenant elle va peut-être enfin pouvoir vous oubliez. Maintenant qu'elle est à des kilomètres de vous et d'ici ! »

* * *

**TBC**

**Votre avis? Est-ce-que je continue? Review please! :D**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Ne me tuez pas s'il-vous-plait! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, le compte fic originale avait été hacké, du coup je n'avais aucun moyen d'obtenir la suite de la fic, jusqu'à hier. J'ai fait au plus vite. Désolé, désolé, désolé.**

**Gros bisous! N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**

* * *

_Résumé: Dans les deux premiers chapitre, Rachel après la mort de ses pères est obligée de déménager en Californie avec ses grands-parents, laissant tout ce qu'elle a connu et tous ses amis derrière elle. Les New Directions tentent tous de convaincre Shelby pour y changer quelque chose. Que décidera-t-elle?_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Après que Kurt m'ai annoncé qu'ils entraient sur scène je n'ai pas lâché mon portable. Il me devenait impossible de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que sur le fait qu'il avait gagné les Nationales ou pas. Allongée sur mon lit je relisais la même phrase pour la 10ème fois. Laissant tombé, je jetais mon livre et enfuis ma tête dans mes couvertures. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon portable se mit à vibrer, je me jetais dessus.

« Kurt? Vous avez gagné ? »

« Salut à toi aussi Diva! » Plaisanta Kurt, mais il soupira « Non, on n'a pas gagné, et on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est parce que tu n'étais pas là »

« Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec ça. Je ne dis pas que les New Direction ne sont pas bon, c'est juste que certains d'entre vous n'ont pas le talent que les juges recherchent. Mais je suis quand même sûr que tu as déchiré avec ton solo ! »

« Hé ! Bien sûr! »

« Sinon, comment est la ville? Vous faîtes quoi ce soir? »

« C'est génial comme tu peux l'imaginer, et on a pas encore décidé mais je pense qu'on va juste prendre de la nourriture et aller nous promener vers Times Square… J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois là, faire les magasins sans toi est ennuyant »

« Hé, tu as Quinn et les autres filles pour aller faire du shopping avec toi » fis-je remarquer.

« C'est pas pareil, elles n'ont pas besoin de mes conseils. Et puis elles n'ont pas besoin de quelqu'un pour les aider à choisir avant d'acheter »

« Je pense personnellement que mes pulls et mes robes sont adorables mais je n'aurais surement pas beaucoup l'occasion de les porter ici, parce qu'il fait chaud à peu près tout le temps »

« Tragique » répondit Kurt sarcastiquement « Sérieusement Rachel, tu nous manques à tous, on aimerais que tu puisses revenir »

« Vous me manquez aussi, même Santana » je dis en sentant que j'étais prête à pleurer. « Je déteste tellement être ici. Ca fait déjà un mois, et je ne me suis pas fait un seul ami, les filles dans le voisinage de mes grands-parents sont horribles avec moi, il fait chaud, je n'ai rien à faire parce que je ne connais rien ni personne. Je n'ai rien ici, Kurt, je n'en plus d'attendre de partir d'ici »

« Ne pleure pas Diva »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Je veux juste fuir ! » Reniflais-je.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi dramatique ! » blagua Kurt pour essayer de me remonter le moral.

« Tais-toi » rigolais-je « Alors est-ce-que Sue s'est montrée pour tout gâcher comme elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait ? »

« Non… Mais quelqu'un d'autre s'est montré et à aussi fait son effet… »

« Qui ?! »

« Shelby »

« Corcoran ? » haletais-je

« Elle-même… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demandais je en essayant mon visage.

« Te voir »

« Oui en effet, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop mais elle a parlé en privé avec Mr. Schue dans le couloir pendant quelques minutes et après il est revenu dans la salle commune, et nous a dit qu'elle te chercher »

« Elle est au courant de tout maintenant donc ? »

« Oui, après que Mr. Schue nous ai parlé, Finn la suivie »

« Et ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé » il répondit rapidement, je savais qu'il me mentait rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix. En réalité, je savais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé : Finn avait du parler de moi à Shelby et elle avait du lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas ma mère. C'était typiquement ce qu'elle disait à chaque fois.

« Je vois. Tant pis, de toute façon elle ne signifie rien pour moi » cette fois nous savions tous les deux que je mentais « Je devrais y aller, mes grands-parents vont surement revenir des courses d'une minute à l'autre et auront besoin de mon aide »

« Okay »

« Appel moi Lundi après-midi quand vous serez de retour dans l'Ohio »

« Pas de problème, à plus »

« Bye » je jetais mon portable à côté de mon livre.

Normalement, je serais sortie courir mais les 40°C m'en dissuadèrent. Je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à la chaleur, mes grands-parents eux adoraient ça. Courir sous la pluie ou la neige ne me dérangeait pas, mais pas sous cette chaleur. Après avoir enfilé des vêtements de sport, je montais sur la machine et couru jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes jambes. M'asseyant à mon bureau, j'attendis de retrouver un peu de force, avant de prendre une douche.

* * *

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du pays, les New Direction étaient tous réunit autour d'une table au fond d'un restaurant. Des conversations partaient dans tous les sens, et personne n'arrivait à suivre ce qui se disait. Tina, se souvenant que Kurt devait appeler Rachel parla, ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

« Kurt, tu as eu Rachel ? » elle demanda et le garçon à l'autre bout de la table hocha la tête.

« Elle a dit qu'on avait fait de notre mieux et qu'on aurait plus de chance la prochaine fois »

« Menteur, ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose que dirait Rachel » gloussa Quinn

« Je suis sûr qu'elle a du dire quelque chose comme le fait qu'on est totalement dépourvu de talent » dit Santana, souriant « Ce petit troll me manque »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? » demanda Finn.

« On a parlé d'autres trucs, et puis tout d'une coup elle s'est mise à pleurer. Pas son pleurnichement à la Rachel Berry. C'était réel et triste … Ca ma cassé le cœur d'entendre à quel point elle est misérable en Californie »

« Putain, ca mère est tellement une garce ! » Santana croisa les bras « J'aimerais tellement lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Elle doit arrêter de jouer la Reine des Glaces and récupérer Rachel »

« Je sais… Vous auriez dû entendre Rachel » annonça Kurt et il raconta tout ce que Rachel lui avait dit.

« Qui ces putes blondes d'élavées et sur-bronzées pensent qu'elles ont ? Man Hand est mon souffre douleur ! » S'énerva Santana « Il faut vraiment qu'on la fasse revenir ! »

« On pourrait réessayer avec Shelby, mais cette fois on devrait y aller tous ensemble » proposa Quinn.

« Shelby a dit qu'elle n'était pas la mère de Rachel. Pendant 16 ans, elle s'est persuadée que Rachel n'avait pas besoin d'elle et qu'elle n'avait aucune place dans sa vie. Je suis sûr qu'elle le croit maintenant, et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y changer grand-chose »

« Donc ? On pourrait la persuader de parler à Rachel, de la faire revenir dans l'Ohio, et ensuite elle pourrait emménager chez moi » pensa Quinn « Mes parents adoreraient que Rachel vienne vivre chez nous, je veux dire, il faut encore que je les appelle pour leur demander mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord »

« Shelby ne sera pas d'accord pour aider Rachel comme ça » soupira Tina.

« Si elle le sera, parce que même si elle dit qu'elle n'est pas la mère de Rachel, au fond, on sait tous qu'elle l'aime encore et que ça la tue que Rachel soit à des kilomètres d'elle. Elle a emménagé à New York l'année dernière mais elle est revenue 5 mois plus tard et la seule vrai raison est parce qu'elle était trop loin de Rachel ».

« Et comment on la trouve ? Il doit y avoir une centaine d'hôtels dans un seul bloc » énonça Mike.

« Elle a dit au taxi de l'emmener au Casablanca Hôtel sur l'ouest de la 43ème rue » se souvint Finn.

« C'est pas loin d'ici » lança Quinn en se levant.

« Attend, on y va maintenant ? » demanda Mercedes. « Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait attendre d'être de retour dans l'Ohio ? »

« Oui » annonça Finn. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant il se tourna vers Quinn « Appel tes parents »

Arrivant à l'hôtel, Mercedes réalisa qu'il avait oubliés un petit détail : le numéro de la chambre de Shelby. Après quelques minutes de réflexion pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'obtenir le numéro, Puck se glissa devant le bureau de la réception et commença à flirter avec la réceptionniste. Quinn roula des yeux et foudroya son copain alors qu'il relevait son tee-shirt pour montrer ses abdos. Revenant vers le groupe, il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un bout de papier avec un numéro de chambre. Quinn secoua la tête, s'empara du papier et ouvrit la voie.

Dans la chambre 215, Shelby faisait ses valises de façon à pouvoir se diriger vers l'aéroport. Etant donné que Rachel n'était pas à New York, elle n'avait aucun besoin de rester. La raison principale pour laquelle elle était venue était pour supporter Rachel, pour s'excuser en personne et lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait ces choix. Chaque jour elle se demandait si Rachel avait lu le mail qu'elle lui avait envoyé il y a un an de ça ou si elle l'avait juste supprimé. Elle était en train de plier ses jeans lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Regardant par le judas, elle aperçut tous les New Directions.

« Je peux vous aider » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte

« Voilà le deal, on veut que Rachel revienne dans l'Ohio et vous aller faire en sorte que ça arrive » Santana lui jeta un regard noir. Shelby crut se souvenir que c'était la fille qui détestait Rachel.

« Je ne peux rien faire désolé » Shelby secoua la tête. Elle se répétait ça depuis 3 heures et c'était dur à avaler, mais c'était la réalité.

« Rachel est assez grande pour décider d'où elle veut vivre. Si vous lui parlez, lui proposez d'emménager avec vous, elle pourra aller voir le travailleur social et lui dire qu'elle veut vivre avec vous. Il organisera une audience en justice. Et c'est presque sûr que vous gagnerez étant donné que vous êtes sa mère biologique et qu'elle désire vivre avec vous » Quinn répéta ce que s'on père lui avait expliqué.

« C'est bon à savoir mais je doute fortement que Rachel accepterais d'emménager avec moi. » annonça Shelby, en laissant les adolescents entrer dans sa chambre et en fermant la porte « Et je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée de toute façon »

« Vous êtes vraiment impossible » cria Santana en se plaçant face à Shelby.

« Santana » calma Finn en la plaçant derrière lui « Rachel n'aura pas à vivre avec vous. Après que vous ayez obtenu la garde, elle pourra aller vivre chez les Fabray » continua Finn.

« Mes parents sont d'accord avec ça et sont aussi d'accord pour vous aidez de n'importe qu'elle façon pour que vous obteniez la garde et pour que Rachel revienne dans l'Ohio » ajouta Quinn.

« Si jamais l'idée d'avoir la garde de Rachel me traversait l'esprit, je voudrais qu'elle vive avec moi de toute façon » déclara Shelby « Elle serait sous ma responsabilité »

« Ecouter Mlle Corcoran, on a parlé avec Rachel aujourd'hui, elle vit vraiment mal le fait d'avoir du déménager en Californie et d'avoir perdu tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Ses pères, sa maison, ses amis, sa chorale. Vous ne voulez pas essayer de faire marcher les choses, et de faire quelque chose de bon pour Rachel ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue jusqu'à New York, non ? » Demanda Finn.

Shelby ne leur répondit rien, au lieu de ça, elle s'assit sur son lit et pris sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de trouver une solution. Santana de plus en plus frustrée par son silence sorti de la chambre en criant et en insultant Shelby en espagnol. Tous les autres la suivirent, sauf Quinn.

« J'ai une petite fille, elle a eu 1 mois le mois dernier »

« Je me souviens » souffla Shelby, en levant les yeux sur la jeune blonde « Rachel m'en avait parlé aux Régionales »

« J'ai beaucoup hésité sur le fait de la garder ou de la faire adopter, mais j'ai toujours su au fond, que la donner à l'adoption serait la meilleure chose à faire » raconta Quinn et Shelby se demanda où elle voulait en venir « J'avais trouvé une famille pour elle. Ils étaient parfaits. Ils avaient une grande maison, un chien, une piscine et partez en vacances tout le temps. Je pensais qu'en me disant que Beth n'avait pas besoin de moi, la laisser partir serait moins douloureux, mais ça ne l'a pas était. Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, j'ai essayé de revenir à ma vie, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à mon bébé. 2 semaines plus tard, je l'ai reprise. J'ai eu de la chance, l'adoption n'était pas finalisée »

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me racontes ça ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour retrouver votre bébé »

« Rachel n'est plus un bébé »

« Peut importe son âge, elle sera toujours votre bébé » lança Quinn « Aujourd'hui vous avez la chance de changer les choses, de faire quelque chose de bon pour Rachel. La ramener dans l'Ohio montrerais à Rachel que vous vous préoccupez d'elle et que vous voulez faire partie de sa vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas l'admettre mais nous savons toutes les deux que vous voulez être sa mère. Et vous en avez encore le temps »

« Elle ne voudra pas de moi de toute façon, je l'ai blessée trop de fois »

« J'ai été des deux côtés de la situation. J'ai été jetée quand mais parents ont appris que j'étais enceinte » raconta Quinn en s'asseyant à côté de Shelby « Ca m'a fait mal qu'ils aient fait ça. Mais aussi blessée et énervée que je fusse et peut importe à quel point je voulais les haïr, une part de mois les aimait toujours et voulait qu'ils soient là pour moi. Quand Beth est née, ils se sont, en quelque sorte, rendus compte de leurs erreurs, se sont excusés et m'ont laissée rentrer à la maison. On n'est pas à 100% mais on est heureux. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que sous sa colère, Rachel à toujours besoin et envie de sa mère. Ca prendra du temps, mais un jour elle vous verra comme sa mère »

Shelby analysa tout ce Quinn venait de lui dire, et commença à pleurer. Quinn lui frotta gentiment l'épaule. La dernière personne à être sortie de la chambre, n'avait pas bien fermé la porte et Puck l'ouvrit pour voir ce que faisait Quinn. La jeune fille lui fit signe de partir et il ferma rapidement la porte de façon à se que Quinn puisse retourner son attention sur Shelby.

« Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas te mettre dans cette position » dit Shelby en essuyant son visage.

« C'est rien, vraiment. Je pense juste que Rachel mérite d'être heureuse. En tout cas, avant qu'elle aille à New York, parce qu'à ses yeux rien n'est plus important que cette ville » plaisanta Quinn.

« C'est toutes les lumières, ça fait se sentir en vie » souria Shelby, partageant le rêve de Rachel à propos de Broadway et de New York « Merci beaucoup Quinn ».

« Je vous en pris. Alors, vous allez parler à Rachel ? » Demanda Quinn.

« J'ai encore besoin de temps pour savoir comment m'y prendre, mais oui je lui parlerais » acquiesça-t-elle.

Les deux filles parlèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant que Quinn ne sorte de la chambre. Ses amis étaient tous assis dans le couloir, attendant la pom-pom girl. Tout le monde sauta sur ses pieds quand elle apparut.

« Elle va bientôt appeler Rachel » annonça Quinn alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » lui demanda Mercedes.

« On a juste parlé, de mère à mère » répondit-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour vers leur hôtel, Quinn s'assit sur la banquette arrière du taxi et se demanda si elle devrait appeler Rachel et la tenir au courant. Elle décida de ne rien faire.

* * *

Pénétrant dans la salle de bain, je brossais mes cheveux mouillait et ajoutais une crème pour leur donner plus de volume et les attachais en un chignon. J'entendis « No Good Deed » jouer dans ma chambre et je me précipitais dans celle-ci pour répondre à mon téléphone. M'emparant l'objet en question j'ouvris grand les yeux en quand je vis le numéro de Shelby sur l'écran. J'hésitais entre ignorer ou décrocher. Qu'en je décidais enfin de décrocher, mon téléphone avait fini de sonner. Quelques secondes plus tard je recevais un SMS.

_Rachel rappelle moi s'il-te-plait, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose_

_Shelby _

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?! » En réalité je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Après s'être déplacée à New York pour me voir, on lui avait raconté ce qui m'était arrivé et elle voulait surement me dire à quel point elle était désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand c'était arrivé. J'étais étonnement curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire et pourquoi elle était venue pour me voir à New York. Faisant défiler la liste des appels récents, je cliquais sur son numéro.

« Rachel ? » demanda Shelby sans même dire bonjour.

« Ouais »

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu m'es rappelée »

« Okay » je haussais les épaules, sans savoir comment répondre à ça « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

« J'ai entendu ce qui est arrivé à tes pères et… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était il y a longtemps et je suis passée à autre chose » je dis, et on savait bien toutes les deux que ça n'était pas le cas.

« J'ai aussi entendu dire que tu avais du déménager en Californie et je sais que ça ne dois pas être facile pour toi »

« Tu ne sais absolument rien à propos de moi » je mordis « Et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de qui c'en est la faute ! »

« J'ai aussi essayé de m'excuser et de te dire pourquoi j'avais fait ça »

« Quand ? »

« Dans les cartes et les lettres que je t'ai envoyé » répondit-elle « Tu les as lues ? »

« Non parce que je ne les ai jamais reçue » je fronçais les sourcils. Au moins un de mes pères étaient rentré avant moi, c'était donc toujours eux qui prenait le courrier.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu ne les as jamais reçue » dit-elle sans vouloir jeter la faute sur mes pères « Mais j'ai essayé Rachel, vraiment. Crois-moi »

« Je te crois » dis-je en entendant le désespoir dans sa voix « Je te crois lorsque tu dis que tu as essayé, mais il y a des choses que tu as dit et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit pardonnable »

« Je sais et je veux te montrer à quel point je suis désolée. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Rachel, notre relation n'est pas sensée ressembler à ça. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer si tu es d'accord »

« D'accord » dis-je hésitante.

« Si tu veux, et je comprends tout as fait que tu ne veuilles pas, mais si tu veux, je serais plus qu'heureuse que tu viennes vivre avec moi. Je sais à quel point tu es attachée aux New Directions et que tu es perdue parce que tu es loin de tout ce que tu connaissais jusqu'à présent. Mais tu peux revenir et habiter chez moi »

« J'ai besoin de penser à ça un peu plus profondément » dis-je étant donné la dureté de la décision à prendre, vivre avec Shelby après 16 ans de séparation.

« Je comprends » répondit-elle « C'est une décision importante. »

« Est-ce-que tu accepterais de venir jusqu'ici pour qu'on en parle en personne ? » demandais-je « Parce que il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de te parler avant de prendre une quelconque décision »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit-elle, et je savais au ton de sa voix anxieuse par rapport à ce que j'avais à lui dire. Mais Shelby devait comprendre que j'avais besoin d'une maison, pas seulement d'un parent.

* * *

**TBC :)**

**Je vous promets de poster la suite au plus vite (dans la semaine ou en début de semaine prochaine maximum).**

**Laissez moi une review s'il-vous-plait!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

« Mamie, tu te souviens de cette femme que j'étais allée voir à l'hôpital il y a quelques temps ? » demanda Rachel en entrant dans la cuisine où sa grand-mère était en train de tricoter.

« Sheila Corman ? C'est ça ? Oui je me souviens. Pourquoi? »

« C'est Shelby Corcoran, mais peut importe, elle n'était pas vraiment une amie du lycée de mes parents » annonça Rachel. Kimberley posa ses ciseaux sentant que c'était une conversation importante « C'est la femme qu'ils avaient engagé pour m'avoir… »

« Oh elle… » Kim hocha la tête « Maintenant je me souviens bien. C'était une charmante et gentille fille, juste un tout petit peu plus vieille que toi aujourd'hui quand je l'ai rencontrée. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois mais j'ai su du premier coup qu'avec ses gènes tu serais magnifique et talentueuse »

« Tu l'aimais bien ? »

« Oui, elle semblait agréable. Mais bien sûr après ce qu'elle t'a fait en seconde je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir toujours le même point de vue »

« Y'a-t-il eu des choses sauvaient des flammes ? » demanda Rachel n'ayant par revu la maison depuis qu'elle était partie pour l'école avant que la maison prenne feu.

« Non, ce qui n'avait pas été brulé par le feu a été détruit par les bulldozers » dit-elle « Hiram avait un coffre fort, mais il a été vidé après l'enterrement »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est grand-père qui s'en est occupé et qui a ramené le contenu avec lui. Pourquoi toutes ces questions Rachel ? »

« On ma proposé de retourner à Lima »

« Avec Shelby ? »

« Shelby » exagéra-t-elle « m'a proposé de venir vivre avec elle »

« Et tu as dis oui ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir » dit Rachel en s'asseyant « Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous avons à parler toutes les deux avant que je puisse faire mon choix »

« Rachel, je comprends que Shelby soit ta mère mais regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Est-ce-que tu peux vraiment croire qu'elle ne va pas t'abandonner à nouveau ? »

« Je devrais dire non, mais c'est le seul parent qui me reste. Shelby n'a pas était là comme elle aurait du l'être dans le passé et qui sait si on aura une quelconque relation un jour. Ce que je sais aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai trop peur de laisser cette chance passer et de ne pas tenter une relation avec elle. C'est surement trop tard pour elle d'être ma mère, et de toute façon elle a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas être amies. » Dit Rachel et soupira après avoir repensé à ce qu'elle venait de dire « Je ne sais juste pas ce que je dois ressentir pour elle »

« Bon… Grand-père et moi avons besoin de parler de ça » remarqua Kim en se remettant à son tricot. « Ce n'est pas qu'on ne croit pas en tes décisions mais ça pourrait changer ta vie »

Elles continuèrent à parler encore quelques temps et après 1 heure de tricot, Rachel commençait à fatiguer. Allant dans sa chambre, elle s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Ouvrant Facebook, Rachel reçu 4 messages de Quinn et Finn, lui demandant si elle avait parlé avec Shelby. Rachel ne fut pas étonnée de leur question étant donné qu'elle était sûre que les New Directions étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à convaincre Shelby.

Elle mit Finn au courant du fait que Shelby allait venir la voir en Californie et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le répéter à Quinn puisqu'il le dirait à tout le monde toute façon. Elle avait bien raison, quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel reçu 13 notifications. Tous lui demandaient si elle allait revenir et si oui, quand.

« Rachel » Jason appela, il frappa deux coups sur la porte avant d'entrer sa chambre. Elle se retourna face à lui et remarqua plusieurs enveloppes dans ses mains. « Grand-mère m'a dit que tu lui avais posé des questions sur le contenu du coffre fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tes pères gardaient ces lettres et je ne savais quand je te les donnerais, mais il me semble que c'est le moment. »

« Merci » remercia-t-elle en prenant les lettres.

« Il n'y a pas d'adresse de retour, donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit de Shelby »

« Elles le sont » affirma Rachel en remarquant l'étoile dorée collée dans l'angle normalement réservé pour l'adresse de l'envoyeur.

Après que son grand-père soit partie, Rachel s'assit sur son lit et regarda les 3 lettres. La plus vieille datait de 2 semaines après les Régionales où mère et fille étaient parties chacune de leur côté, la deuxième daté de 4 jours avant l'anniversaire de ses 16 ans et la dernière datait du jour juste avant que ses parents meurent. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle ne trouva pas le courage de lire les lettres. Trop d'émotions étaient contenus dans ces lettes. Toutes les douleurs et les regrets que Shelby avait accumulés pendant 16 ans étaient là devant, dans les mains de Rachel.

Rachel avait elle aussi ses regrets. Elle avait laissé Shelby partir sans lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'elle et qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour elle, qu'elles pouvaient encore construire une belle relation. Rachel pensait toujours la même chose, elle avait encore besoin de Shelby, et elle était prête à être proche d'elle. Shelby ne voulait pas être mère et Rachel ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin qu'elle remplisse cette tache, mais il y avait tellement de chose que Rachel avait besoin d'apprendre de Shelby. Des choses que seule elle pourrait lui apprendre. Rangeant les lettres dans sa table de nuit, Rachel s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Comment sa vie avait pu devenir comme ça ? Elle n'arrivait presque pas à souvenir de la dernière fois où tout était parfait. Ressentirait-elle la même chose un jour ?

Dimanche et lundi passèrent rapidement et Rachel, en se levant mardi matin, se sentit anxieuse à l'idée de l'arrivée de Shelby dans l'après-midi. Rachel avait prévenu ses grands-parents et ils étaient préoccupés par le fait que Rachel rencontre sa mère à nouveau après ce qu'elle lui avait fait dans le passé. Mais ils comprenaient le fait que Rachel pense à retourner dans l'Ohio et lui donnèrent leur support peut importe le choix qu'elle ferait.

Se garant dans le parking de l'hôtel, Rachel entra dans le grand et luxueux bâtiment. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel avant et ça lui coupa la souffle. Shelby avait toujours beaucoup de réductions voir même des nuits gratuites grâce à sa réputation avec les Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel parcourue la table de marbre avec ses doigts et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de l'entrer attendant que Shelby arrive pour la rencontrer. Rachel était captivée par les tableaux d'art accrochés au mur. L'art ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé auparavant mais l'une des photos en particulier attira son attention. Traversant le hall, elle inspecta de plus près la photographie et souria face au portrait d'une mère regardant ses enfants joués. Ceux-ci semblaient inconscients du fait que leur mère les regardait si intensément. Une silhouette toute vêtue de noire s'arrêta à côté d'elle et regarda à son tour la photographie.

« Ca me fait penser à nous » lança Rachel en tournant la tête pour regarder Shelby. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la photo.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Shelby

« Quand on s'est rencontrée, tu m'as dit que tu m'avais vu lors de ma première performance aux sélections et à chaque fois que je pense à ce jour, je pense à toi me regardant. Comme les enfants dans cette photo, je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais là et maintenant j'essaye de me rappeler si je ne t'avais pas vu dans le public. Je ne me souviens pas d'une telle chose, mais rien que le fait de penser que tu étais là, rend le souvenir plus spécial. »

« J'aime ton interprétation de la photo. Tu aimes l'art ? » Demanda Shelby alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le restaurant de l'hôtel.

« Pas vraiment » répondit Rachel. Alors qu'elles attendaient d'être placées, aucune des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à dire mais elles ne savaient ni l'une, ni l'autre par quoi commencer.

« Est-ce-que tu en as parlé à tes grands-parents ? » Shelby décida de poser la question la plus facile en premier.

« Oui » répondit Rachel et elle lui reporta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec eux le matin même.

_Flashback_

_« Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons te parler » annonça Jason en posant la télécommande alors que Rachel pénétrait dans le salon et elle s'assit entre eux sur le canapé._

_« Okay » répondit-elle en mordant dans une fourchette pleine de nourriture « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»_

_« Grand-père et moi avons parlé du fait que tu retournes dans l'Ohio » commença Kim « Et nous pensons que c'est une bonne chose. Tu as vécu beaucoup de chose mais malheureusement tu ne peux rien y changer. Tu ne peux pas changer la mort de tes pères, mais tu peux changer ta relation avec Shelby »_

_« C'est trop tard pour une relation mère-fille » Rachel secoua la tête et Kim posa une main réconfortante sur son genou._

_« Tu as tord, il y a toujours assez de temps pour construire une relation, du moment que deux personnes le veulent. Ces lettres, son offre, le fait qu'elle se soit déplacer jusqu'à New-York et le fait que tu considère peut-être d'aller vivre avec elle son des signes qui prouvent que vous êtes toutes les deux prêtes à construire quelque chose. Ca prendra du temps, mais ça arrivera »_

_« Ca ne vous dérange pas si je pars »_

_« Tu pars, et ça nous va » assura sa grand-mère._

_« Rachel, toi, plus que quiconque, sait à quel point la vie peut changer du jour au lendemain. N'importe quoi pourrait arriver à toi ou à Shelby à n'importe quel moment et vous avez besoin d'apprendre à vous parler avant que quelque chose arrive et que vous n'ayez jamais eu la change de vous excuser et vous pardonner » expliqua Jason_

_Fin flashback_

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda gentiment Shelby, anxieuse par rapport à ce que Rachel ressentait.

« Je pense beaucoup de choses mais il y a une question que je dois te poser avant, est-ce-que tu es vraiment avec moi cette fois ? »

« Oui, Rachel, je le suis » répondit-elle honnêtement « Pas parce que tes amis m'ont convaincue de te proposer de venir vivre avec moi, mais parce que ça fait longtemps que j'essaye de faire en sorte que tu me donnes une nouvelle chance. Si tu avais reçu les lettres, tu l'aurais su »

« J'ai eu les lettres hier soir » annonça Rachel « Je ne les ai pas encore lues, mais je les ai »

« Oh » fit Shelby en se demandant si Rachel le ferait un jour « Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, qu'en est-il de la mienne ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi en temps que ma mère » dit Rachel sans chercher à minimiser la situation, de toute façon ce n'était pas son genre. Le cœur de Shelby se cassa en entendant ça, et elle du se mordre la joue pour ne pas pleurer « En tout cas pour le moment, mais ça pourra changer selon la façon dont tu t'impliques avec moi »

« Je te le prouverais Rachel, chaque jours qui passent je te le prouverais, j'ai besoin de toi Rachel » dit Shelby en tendant sa main, paume vers le haut, sur la table. Rachel la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de placer sa main au dessus de celle de Shelby.

« D'accord » Rachel hocha la tête, puis la baissa pour pouvoir essuyer discrètement une larme.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda Shelby en se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle Rachel lui avait demandé de venir en Californie. Elles se lâchèrent la main pour regarder leurs menus.

« J'aurais 17 ans dans un mois, ce qui veut dire que je ne serais qu'à 1 ans d'être majeure. Je suis une adulte, et j'aimerais être traitée comme tel. Je ne veux pas m'entendre dire de faire mes devoirs, quoi porter, quand manger et quoi faire en général. Je serais respectueuse et j'aiderais à la maison mais appart ça, je peux faire le reste toute seule »

« Tu est peut-être sur la voie de devenir une adulte mais tu es toujours mineure et j'ai des principes qui doivent être respectés, dont on pourra parler demain quand nous rentrerons à la maison » affirma Shelby et elle remarqua que Rachel n'était pas très contente de cela « Mais, je serais ravie de négocier quelque un d'entre eux avec toi »

« Je ne négocie pas » Rachel croisa ses bras « Je veux faire mes propres choix »

« Ce que tu peux toujours faire, tout en respectant mes règles. Donc soit on s'assoit et on discute calmement soit je t'impose simplement mes règles et tu devras les suivre sans un mot et tu recevras une punition des que tu ne les respecteras pas. Je suis une personne assez cool, et ca ne me posera pas de problème que tu sortes avec tes amis mais tu ne me feras pas marcher »

« Bon je pense que je pourrais supporter de négocier avec toi » réagit Rachel avec frustration en revenant sur sa décision première.

Shelby sourit satisfaite d'avoir gagné le premier d'un grand nombre de débats entre Rachel et elle. Le serveur vint prendre leur commande, Shelby choisit des spaghettis bolognaises tandis que Rachel se rabattit sur une salade étant donné que c'était la chose qu'elle pouvait manger.

« Tu sais tu peux commander quelque chose de plus résistant » blagua Shelby.

« Je l'aurais fait si il y avait quoi que soit que je puisse manger » répondit Rachel en rendant son menu.

« Tu n'aimes pas manger italien ? » interrogea Shelby.

« Non, je suis végétarienne » répondit Shelby, énervé que Shelby ait oublié alors qu'elles en avaient déjà parlé auparavant.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié désolé » rougit Shelby.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas » grommela Rachel mais Shelby sentit qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Rachel avait placé son portable sur la table au début du repas et il n'arrêtait pas de sonner depuis 5 minutes. Rachel soupira et lu ses messages sachant que tout les New Directions avaient du là bombarder de questions.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien ? On t'attend quelque part ? » S'inquiéta Shelby.

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de fan à Lima qui meurent d'envie de savoir quand est-ce-que que je pourrais faire mon grand retour là où Dieu avait décidé de me virer » répondit Rachel dramatiquement regardant sa mère en attendant une réaction.

« Eh bien, je me suis déjà arrangée pour que tes affaires soient rapportées dans l'Ohio et je nous ais pris des billets d'avion pour demain après-midi, mais si c'est trop tôt pour toi, je peux faire en sorte qu'on parte plus tard. Même si je dois bien sûr retourner à Lima avant que les déménageurs déposent tes affaires »

« Demain après-midi me va bien »

« Coucou! Y'a quelqu'un à la maison ? » Cria Rachel en entrant dans la maison et en posant ses clefs sur le buffet. Personne ne répondit et elle trouva ça extrêmement bizarre « Heho ! »

Elle entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine et elle traversa le salon. Poussant la porte, un nuage de fumé l'engloba. La chaleur du feu la frappa et elle attrapa un torchon sur le plan de travail.

« Rachel ! Rachel ! Ici!" Appela Hiram dans une quinte de toux.

« Papa » haleta Rachel à travers le torchon.

« Rach… » Siffla Leroy la fumer ayant quasiment envahie tous ses poumons.

Rachel paniqua en se demandant lequel sauver en premier. Voyant que Leroy était celui le plus en difficulté elle décida de s'occuper de lui, elle fit tomber le torchon et le tira hors de la maison. Tombant sur les genoux elle commença à tousser et ses yeux se mirent à bruler à cause du brulement dans sa gorge. Lutant pour se remettre sur ses deux jambes, Rachel regarda son enfance et sa maison, s'effacer sous ses yeux, dans un nuage de fumer. Son père était allongé à côté d'elle toussant et essayant de respirer. Rachel s'agenouilla à côté de lui, essuya la cendre de son visage et le supplia de ne pas mourir. La main brulée de Leroy chercha la joue de sa fille.

« Sauve Papa, ne le laisse pas mourir » souffla-t-il « Promet moi que tu le sauveras »

« Je te promets » couina Rachel sentant d'autres larmes couler de ses yeux « Je t'aime Papa »

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-il dans un dernier souffle. Rachel toujours en larme le quitta à contre cœur pour aller sauver Hiram qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Alors que Rachel lui faisait un massage cardiaque une voiture zigzagant sur sa droite attira son attention.

« Rachel » cria une femme de l'autre côté de la rue. La grande brune traversa la rue pour rejoindre sa fille sans avoir remarquer la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus. La voiture percuta Shelby et son corps fut projeter à une certaine distance.

« Maman ! » cria Rachel.

Rachel ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et aspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Rachel ? » demanda une voix à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et soupira de soulagement en voyant Shelby assise intact à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où on est ? » Haleta Rachel.

« Nous sommes dans l'avion pour l'Ohio » répondit Shelby en levant un sourcil « Est-ce-que ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Je crois bien » dit Rachel alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Elle essuya les gouttes de sueur sur son front et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda consciencieusement Shelby.

« Non ça va » Rachel secoua la tête. Mais ça n'allait pas du tout, en réalité ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar. Depuis que Shelby avait été percutée par la voiture il y a un an, elle avait commencé à faire ce rêve assez régulièrement. « On est bientôt arrivée ? »

« Environ encore une heure. Tu veux ressayer de dormir ? » Demanda Shelby et Rachel hocha la tête, fermant les yeux à nouveau. Alors que Rachel s'était rendormie, Shelby vit le corps endormit de sa fille se contracter. Shelby prit la main de Rachel dans la sienne ce qui la calma et elle dormit pendant tout le reste du voyage sans faire de cauchemar.

Etant donné que Shelby avait prévu de partir en Californie seulement pour une nuit, elle avait laisser sa voiture à l'aéroport pour rendre les choses plus faciles. A elles deux, elles n'avaient que 4 bagages à mettre dans la voiture. Rachel étant gênée d'avoir admis avoir un cauchemar à 16 ans, resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, jusqu'à se que Shelby fit un mauvais pas.

Le panneau dans la rue, les maisons, les gens, c'était trop familier à Rachel. Une familiarité dont elle ne voulait pas se rappeler. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Arrête la voiture ! Arrête ! » Cria Rachel frappant ses mains sur le tableau de bord. Shelby enfonça la pédale de frein et se gara.

« Rachel ! Qu'est-ce qui se pa… » Shelby n'eu pas à finir sa phrase en voyant l'emplacement vide où se tenait la maison des Berry auparavant un peu plus loin dans la rue.

« Merde. Rachel, je suis tellement désolée… »

Rachel était recroquevillée sur son siège, tremblante. Shelby était perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de passer sa main dans le dos de sa fille et de lui chuchoter des mots réconfortants. Mais ça ne la calmait pas. Battant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses propres yeux, elle conduisit doucement vers sa maison et gara sa voiture dans l'allée.

Shelby sortit et se précipita vers la porte de Rachel pour l'aider à sortir et la guider dans la maison. Ce qui était sensée être la chambre de Rachel n'était pas tout à fait terminé, Shelby la guida donc vers sa propre chambre et l'assit sur son lit. Rachel s'allongea et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Shelby attrapa une couverture et couvrit Rachel avec. Retournant au côté de Rachel pour la réconforter, celle-ci la repoussa.

« Laisse-moi tranquille » pleura Rachel.

« Chérie, je suis tellement… »

« Pars ! » cria Rachel et Shelby quitta difficilement la chambre.

Shelby eu envie de s'effondrer mais se dirigea vers la voiture et sortit les sacs. Après avoir placé le sac de Rachel dans sa prochaine chambre, Shelby alla dans la buanderie pour récupérer les draps propres pour le lit de Rachel. Elle finit de faire le lit et s'assit sur le canapé dans le salon.

Rachel pleura pendant plus d'une heure et après avoir laissé couler toutes les larmes de son corps, elle sortit du lit qu'elle imaginait être celui de Shelby. De l'autre côté de l'entrée elle remarqua sa valise sur le lit de la chambre d'amie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec la chorale à 19h à Breadstix et attrapa donc les affaires dont elle avait besoin pour se doucher. Rachel ouvrit les deux autres portes de l'étage mais ne trouva aucune salle de bain. En ayant vu une dans la chambre de Shelby et ne voulant pas lui parler pour le moment, elle retourna dans l'immense chambre et utilisa la douche de Shelby.

Rachel se sentit mieux après sa douche et encore mieux après s'être habillée et maquillée. Elle décida d'ajouter un serre-tête rouge à sa chemise blanche et sa jupe noire, enfila ses ballerines noires, prit son portable, mit son sac à main sur l'épaule et descendit les escaliers.

Entendant du bruit dans l'entrée, Shelby se réveilla. Se levant du canapé, elle se dirigea hors du salon et trouva Rachel assise sur les escaliers en train d'attacher ses chaussures.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Shelby.

« J'ai prévu de voir les New Directions à Breadstix dans 15 minutes » répondit Rachel en se levant « Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, j'allais t'écrire une note et te laisser dormir ».

« Tu sors ? » s'étonna Shelby.

« Ouais, mais je serais de retour pour 22h30 » annonça Rachel en se dirigeant vers la porte derrière laquelle Kurt l'attendait dans sa voiture.

« Et quand est-ce-que tu pensais me demander ? » demanda Shelby en croisant les bras.

« Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? On était d'accord pour dire que tu ne voulais pas essayer d'être ma mère tant que je n'étais pas prête » dit Rachel en ouvrant la porte, mais Shelby la devança et ferma la porte à nouveau.

« Et on était aussi d'accord sur le fait que j'aurais des règles que tu devrais suivre et quitter la maison sans permission en est une »

« Hé, on n'avait pas parlé sur quoi porter les règles, comment est-ce-que j'aurais pu savoir ? » demanda Rachel énervée.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de t'en parler en même temps »

« Eh bien, tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même, ce n'est pas moi qui nous a conduit devant mon ancienne maison. » lança Rachel « Donc je sors et je serais de retour à 10h30 »

Rachel ouvrit la porte avec colère et sortit de la maison. Shelby sur le porche et essaya de faire revenir Rachel chez elle mais celle-ci l'ignora et rentra dans la voiture de Kurt. Maintenant énervée, Shelby refit irruption dans la maison. Génial comme première soirée avec sa fille !

* * *

**TBC**

**Vous savez j'aimerais quand même bien avoir votre avis, donc reviews? ;)**


End file.
